Daddies little girl
by amy-leigh42
Summary: This is a one shot about Logan watching hes little girl growing up


**Daddies Little Girl **

I just walked in from work and got welcomed by my little girl Grace running at me and hugging me. She had on her Cinderella dress that we brought her for Christmas she will never take it off but it doesn't matter because she looks so cute in it. She is only two and she's my little girl.

"Daddy I just watched Cinderella" when she said this it made me chuckle because she always watched it

"Did you?" As I said this I put her on my lap.

"Yeah I did, Daddy do you think I will find a prince charming like Cinderella did?" When she asks me this I thought oh no she's already thinking of boys.

"Of course you will because you are beautiful and anyway you're too young to be thinking of boys"

"No im not im a big girl" I chuckled because she was flexing her muscles when she said this.

"Yes you are" I smiled she was my little girl.

**2 years later**

I can't believe it's already my little girls first day at school she growing up too fast. I went into her room to wake her up "Grace wake up it's your first of school" she shot out of bed and started to jump about im guessing she's excited.

"Daddy im so excited do you think everyone will like me"

"Of course they will because you're adorable and a nice person and if they don't then it's their loss because you're the best person they will ever meet" a big smile grew on her face.

"Thank you Daddy" and she gave me a hug.

"Well get dressed because you don't want to be late"

"Okay Daddy"

We were now in the car. We arrived at the school and she quickly jumped out the car I took her into the school then she ran into the school. I wish she wouldn't grow up this quickly.

**6 years later**

Grace is now starting High school. It's all just going too fast for me I still remember the day she was born when I first held my little girl in my arms that was the best day of my life. I was downstairs watching the TV when I heard "Dad"

"In here" she came in.

"Hey do I look alright because I want to look nice"

"You look beautiful and everyone will love you and if they don't I will beat them up" she started laughing.

"Thanks Dad you're the best"

"Well I try"

I was driving her to her new school I could tell that she was nervous because she couldn't keep still. When we arrived she gave me a kiss on the check and walked towards the school. I watched her go into the school I couldn't believe she was already starting High school soon she will be married I know it will happen but I don't want it to happen because I don't want to let go of my little girl.

**5 years later **

I heard the front door shut and Grace stood in front of me with a bag.

"I got my prom dress dad do you want to see it"

"Yeah go on then" I can't believe it's her prom my little girl is growing up. Then she came down the stairs.

"So what do you think?"

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks dad I better go get ready before Dylan comes" oh god there's a boy I still think she's too young for a boyfriend but I guess im just being overprotective. The door bell rung and I heard "Dad can you get that" So I got up and answered the door and let the boy in. Then my little girl came down the stairs looking beautiful. "Bye daddy love you" "love you too have fun but not too much fun"

**6 years later **

Here I am about to give my little girl down the aisle. I just thought to myself where have all these years gone I remember the day she was born now look at her she 24 and about to be married. She looked as beautiful as ever. She linked my arm and then the doors opened I think I was as nervous as she was then when we came to the alter I gave her to her husband.

It was time for the father daughter dance. I lead her to the floor and we swayed with the music." I can't believe how much you have grown up you're not my little girl now"

"Daddy I will always be your little girl" hearing her say that made me smile.

After the dance she got into the car with her husband and drove off there is my girl grown up but she will always be Daddies little girl.

**Thank you for reading review please **


End file.
